Live The Romance
by nakesnake
Summary: There are no Fanfics on yet abut Akame Ga Kiru and I personally think that is horribly wrong soooooo here you go people Live The Romance. In this story Tatsumi will be with many girls but mind you there will be Lemons and some horror so be warned. Hope you all enjoy this story. They will be a series of One-Shots.
1. TatsumixAria

**Live the Romance**

**This will be a series of one-shots mostly based on Tatsumi. It will have Lemons mind you. I will be doing Seryuu, Esdese, Akame, Chelsea, Leone, Mein, Najenda, Schere, Mez, Aria, Kurome, and Suzuka.**

**I will try to be doing one shots for each of them and if you guys want Tatsumi with two girls at once. Yours guys choice.**

**TatsumixAria**

"Ugh what's going on?" Tatsumi spoke finally waking up from being unconcious. He looked around but instantly wished he hadn't upon seeing tons of people either dead or looking to be in excruceiating pain. "Wh-What is this!?" Tatsumi said scared of what was going on.

"Tatsumi? Is that you!?" A familiar voice called out to him. He turned around and his eyes snapped open in horror. Hanging from her arms was his best friend and un-known love of is life. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms but when he tried he realized there where chains wrapped around his arms.

"Sayo what happened Ieyasu! Is he also here with you!?" Tatsumi screamed hopping he was here. Before she could answer Tatsumi looked over and saw his friend in a cage unconcious. "Who did this to you guys!? Who would do something like this!?"

"It was that girl named Aria. She came to me and Ieyasu sayin she wanted to help us a week ago. She let us stay in her home for a day but she put drugs in our food one night and has been tourtering us in here since then." She 's eye's were wide in shock. He then looked to the side upon hearing someone laughing.

"Ha ha ha who cares about some red-neck hicks who came looking for fame and fortune from the capital." Aria said walking in holding a newly sharpend axe.

"Aria why are you doing this I thought we were friends!?" Tatsumi screamed in anger and despair while staring at the crazy rich girl.

"Oh don't worry Tatsumi-kun I wont hurt you I'm just gonna hurt this useless hick. Why is it that she is from the country and gets to have perfectly straight hair while I have this!" she exclaimed pointing to her hair. Tatsumi stared in disbelife while Aria walked over to Sayo. "Now then you have really smooth and nice looking legs there I wonder if it will still look good with one GONE!" Aria screamed before swinging the axe cleaving of Sayo's left leg completly.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Sayo screamed in pain as blood slowly began to pour from the wound.

"SAYO! Aria please stop this your killing her!" Tatsumi begged to Aria who didn't listen. She just walked up to Sayo with a metal rod red from being in the fire. "Aria please don't do it please i'm begging you hurt me instead please don't touch Sayo anymore."

"It's ok Tatsumi i'm done for no matter what the stuff I been threw I wont be alive much longer. I just want you to know that I have always been in love you TastAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sayo was saying before she got cut off from Aria pressing the hot metal against her wound closing it.

"Ahh so your in love with Tatsumi-kun then hmm?" Aria began as she walked over to tatsumi.

"N-no please don't do anything to Tatsumi." Sayo begged. Her plea fell on deaf ear's as Aria continued to Tatsumi. Will she walked to him she threw the metal pole away and simply smiled at Tatsumi. They stared at each other until she leaned down smashing her lips against his forcefully. Tatsumi's and Sayo's eye's went insanly wide at that.

She pulled away licking her lips giggling. "I been wanting to do that for a while now. Usually I would just tourter you hicks but you Tatsumi are so much better then any usualy hick i'll keep you safe and secure for now on k?" Aria said smiling at him. Before Tatsumi could say anything else Aria was on him again this time forceing her tounge into his mouth.

**xxxLemon aheadxxx**

Aria moaned into Tatsumi as she explored his mouth using her tounge. Tatsumi struggled trying to break free from her lips. Aria suddenly pulled away. "Come on Sumi-kun play with me it'll be a lot more fun." She said running er tounge across his cheek. Sayo staired in horror of what was happening to the love of her life. "If you don't join me I will bring in a group of homeless men from the capital and ave them rape her constently."

Tatsumi eye's went wide in horror before looking down then to Sayo. "I'm sorry Sayo." He said a tear running down his cheek. He turned to Aria who smiled at him before they both leaned in giving each other a passinote kiss.

Aria moaned deeply as she ran her tounge everywhere in Tatsumi's mouth while Tatsumi replied with equal fake passion. She sudenly pulled away smiling. "That's more like it Sumi-kun." She said before grabbing his shirt and ripping it off completly. Tatsumi simply looked away looking ashamed of what he was letting happen.

"I'm sorry Sayo." He whispered to himeself as he felt Aria run her hands across his chest that was hard from the training he did to become strong. He gasped upon feeling Aria grab a buldge that was in his pants making his face turn red.

"Ooh looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Aria giggled out. she then got off Tatsumi then turned to look at Sayo. "I'll make sure Tatsumi is properly satisfied." She mocked to Sayo who glared angrly at her. Aria then reach behind her undoing her dress leaveing her in her pink panties and bra.

Tatsumi tried looking away but it was really hard since he was a teenage boy with hormones. "Its ok Sumi-kun go on and look at what will belong to you soon." Aria said before undoing her bra and throwing it the the floor showing off her c-cup breast.

"You bitch leave Tatsumi alone he dosen't need a trampy whore like you!" Sayo screamed angrily at Aria catching Tatsumi by surprise. He could never recall Sayo getting that angry ever in his life at anyone no matter what. Aria looked over at Sayo with a blank expression. She then removed her panties then walked to Tatsumi begining to undo his pants.

"A-Aria I think where both a bit young to be doing this right now." Tatsumi tried reasoning hopping to get out of this.

"Hush Sumi-kun it will be alright." She said pulling out Tatsumi erection. She quickly moved aside letting Sayo look at it who blushed despite the situation. "Be glad i'm letting you see what it's like to have Sumi-kun's dick go in someone worth it. With that said she threw her self down on Tatsumi taking his whole member inside of her causing them both to gasp from pleasure.

Tatsumi noticed that some blood was coming from Aria and that she had a pained expression. "Aria." He hesitated afterwards. "Are you ok?" He asked before Aria lifted her self up so that only the head was in her. She once again threw her self down engulfing him causeing Tatsumi to moan in pleasure.

"Don't worry Sumi-kun i'll make both of us feel good." Aria smiled as she went up and down on Tatsumi. They both moaned while Aria rode on Tatsumi. Sayo who was watching couldn't help but notice how she was getting wet between her legs. She rubbed them together trying to get it to go away.

Since this was Tatsumi's first time he was not able to hold it in long already feeling his release coming. "Aria i-i'm going to cum soon." He warned. Aria smirked as she got off him and dragged him in front of Sayo who looked like she desperatly wanted Tatsumi. Aria got behind Tatsumi grabbing his erection and began to jerk him off.

"Ok then go ahead and come Sumi-kun." Aria said smirking at Sayo. She began going faster and faster tying to get Tatsumi to cum.

"I'm cumming!" Tatsumi warned before realeasing his load directly on Sayo. Said girl gasped upon feeling Tatsumi's hot warm sperm on her. "I'm so sorry Sayo I couldn't hold it in ny longer." Tatsumi apologized.

Before Sayo could say anything a long sharp knife went directly threw her neck causeing her to chock on her blood and die quickly soon after. Tatsumi looked on in horror as Sayo's eye's lost all there color and life in them. "S-Sayo?" He said tears now pouring from his eye's.

"It's ok Sumi-kun i'll make you feel better." Aria said snuggling up to him. She smiling viciously as she began dragging Tatsumi to a part of the tourtue room. The next thing that could be heard was deafening screams of pain and despair going through out the whole room.

**xxxLemon Endxxx**

**xxxTime Skip One Weekxxx**

Aria could be seen skipping down the hall humming a joyful tune as she headed to her room. "I wonder if Sumi-kun is ready to play yet?" She asked her self as she walked to the door opening it. There laying on the bed was Tatsumi naked with a full erection smelling panties. "Sumi-kun are you ready to play now?" She asked him as he dropped the panties.

He smilled looking extremelly happy. "Yay misstress will let me play!" He exclaimed as Aria walked into the room the door slowly closeing before it fully closed it show Aria stripping naked while grabbing a sharp bloody knife off her shelf then the door closing.

**End**

**Let me know if you guys liked it.**

**Read and Review and send request on who you want to be next or if you want to see Tatsumi with two girls at once.**


	2. TatsumixSayo

**Ok everyone this is the second chapter of Live the Romance and I hope you are enjoying the story so far even do it's just one chapter. This chapter will be dedicated in the memory of Sayo and for a person who reviewed my story him being Chronotimeguard. So here you go chapter 2.**

**TatsumixSayo**

It's been two days since Tatsumi was forced into having sex with Aria. At the moment he had cuts and bruises all over his body and was looking extremly sad. He looked up to Aria who was leaveing with a bloody screw in her hand slowly closing the door to his personal area. He looked to the left seeing the dead body of his friend and first love Sayo.

He regreted what he did with Aria and what transpired and felt ashamed to do it in front of Sayo. Both of the girls thought that Aria was taking Tatsumi's first time. But they were wrong in thinking that.

**xxxFlasback One Yearxxx**

Tatsumi at the moment was walking around his village smilling happily seeing everyone being active. The kids where playing with each other while the women talked and the men drank. It was a pretty casual village the only odd thing being the ex-soilder from the capital army who taught him to fight.

"Tatsumi!" A familiar voice called. Said person looked behind him to see Sayo walking to him. Upon getting closer he noticed that she seemed to be very wobbly and giggly. "Hey Tatsumi I got into my dad's stash at home come on." Sayo said grabbing his hand making Tatsumi blush.

She pulled him in the direction of her house while giggling and slightly worrying Tatsumi. He was thinking she might do something she might regret while she was in that state so he willingly went with her to make sure she was ok. He was honestly surprised that she even touched alcohol in the first place.

"Hey Sayo why are you taking me to your house?" Tatsumi asked curious. He figured there hand to be a reason for taking him to her house while her parents were out. She simply smiled and giggled at him.

"Don't worry about it were just gonna have fun and do stuff since I been bored all day." She explained.

"Oh ok then that thosen't seem to bad." Tatsumi replied thinking they were just gonna play some games. What he thosen't know was that even do she did want to play some simple games was that there was a certain her in the drink Sayo had that would be taking effect later on.

Sayo continued to pull him until they finally got to her house and upon going in Tatsumi's eye's widdened upon seeing wine bottles all over the floor. "S-Sayo did you drink all of these bottles of wine?" Tatsumi asked her.

"Yup." She exclaimed cheerfully causing Tatsumi to sweat drop. He sighed before looking around the house then back at Sayo.

"So what do you want to do now Sayo?" He asked her and with out saying a word she ran into the hall way before coming back with a bored game sparkles in her eye's. Tatsumi blushed thinking cute before smiling and opening the game and placeing it on the floor. "Heh this should be an easy win streak for me since she's drunk." Tatsumi thought confedinently.

Tatsumi smirked as he picked up the dice then throwing them down waiting for his winning streak to come.

**xxxTwenty-Five Minutes Laterxxx**

Tatsumi layed there looking at the score sheet between the two the scores being Tatsumi-Zero Sayo-Twenty-Six. Tatsumi was at the brink of tears as he stared at the piece of paper while Sayo was hopping on the couch screaming yay.

"Hah even when I'm drunk you can't beat me Tatsumi." Sayo gloated as she did spins around the room. Tatsumi stared at her slightly annoyed now that he lost hopelessly to her.

"Grr fine you won this game and the bet we did so I'll do anything you want for the rest of the day." Tatsumi grumbled while Sayo screamed out happily.

"Ok then I want you to go get me another bottle of wine." She said smirking. Tatsui sighed as he went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle opening it and bringing it to Sayo who began drinking while she taking a seat on the couch. She stared at Tatsumi for a bit before motining him to come to her which he did.

"Is there something else you need Sayo?" He asked watching he take in wine threw her lips but not swallow it. He started confused until she grabbed him pulling him down and pressing her lips against his forceing the wine down his throat. Tatsumi's eye's snapped open wide as he pulled back coughing from the bad taste it left in his mouth. "Sayo what the hell!?" He screamed angry she forced him to drink the wine. The fact she kissed him helped him get over it quite quickly do.

Sayo giggled at him as she staired at him laughing. "Haha your so silly Tatsumi. Its just a little bit of wine it will make you feel better." Sayo said grabbing Tatsumi's sleeve pulling him over then pushing him on the couch then laying on top of him making his cheeks turn bright red. "Now then how about we have some more fun then ne?" Sayo said her hair flowing to her sides and tickling Tatsumi.

"H-Hey Sayo I think we played enough we sho-" Tatsumi was saying but was suddenly silenced from Sayo slaming her lips on his forceing her tounge right in to his mouth earning a moan from Tatsumi. She giggled while kissing Tatsumi as her tounge explored his mouth. Tatsumi at that moment was in a huge dilema. He wanted to kiss back wanting to do this since he met Sayo but he also didn't since she was in a drunken state.

Through much contemplation he finally agreedto it and began to kiss her back much to Sayo's joy. They both moaned as they made-out with each other Sayo running her hands over Tatsumi's chest feeling his strong body then pressing her chest against his. Tatsumi slightly blushed when he felt Sayo's breast squish into him but he didn't complain about it one bit. Sayo suddenly pulled away smiling at him before she reached over and started to un-button his shirt.

"Hey Sayo I think we should stop here before we go ahead and do something you might not like." Tatsumi said worried for his friend thinking she might do something she might regret. As much as Tatsumi might want to do what he thinks was happening he didn't want it to be like this.

"Tatsumi please I need this." She begged while rubbing her legs together. She groaned as she put her hand between her thighs and in her pants while Tatsumi went bright red.

"Ok Sayo I think we need to cool off now before something bad happens. I don't want it to happen like this while your drunk." Tatsumi tried to reason but instead of listening to him Sayo instead pulled off her shirt showing her white bra with a pink bow in the middle.

She got off him panting as she began removing her pants. "Please Tatsumi I want to cool off I'm so hot and I want you really badly right now. It's so itchy between my legs please help me." Sayo said as she completly took off her pants throwing them to the side showing her matching panties then stradling Tatsumi's waist.

Tatsumi had no idea what to do as he staired at Sayo before finally giving into his desire and removed his shirt with Sayo taking off his pants untill both of them where just in there underwear. "Finally you see it my way Tatsumi." Sayo said happily.

**xxxLemonxxx**

They both staired at each other untill Sayo grabbed Tatsumi's hands and placed them on her breast. Tatsumi hesitated before he sqeezed her earning a moan from Sayo with sent shiver's down his spine. Sayo leaned down Pressing her lips against Tatsumi while he continued to squeeze and fondle her breast.

Tatsumi reached behind her unstrapping her bra and exposing her chest to him. He took a deep breath before leaning up and capturing one of her pink nipples in his mouth and sucking on it while Sayo kissed his neck. They both continued to tease each other untill they pulled back and Sayo reached behind her placeing her hand on top of Tatsumi's crotch and squeezing it feeling his hard member. This earned her a moan from said man which caused her to get excited.

Sayo turned around then moved back her face now above his crotch and her's above Tatsumi. He could see that Sayo had a large wet spot on her panties and from the temptation reached up grabbing then moving them to the side showing her [retty pink vagina. Sayo giggled as she did the same with Tatsumi using the slit in the middle of his boxers to free his eight inch erection.

She then leaned down licking the tip getting in a little wet before taking the tip into her mouth making Tatsumi grunt from the sudden pleasure it caused him. He smiled as he leaned up running his tounge up her thigh sending shivers up her spine then licking the outside of her vagina earning moans for Sayo. She refused to lose to him so she began to bob her head up and down on his erection getting four inch's before gagging and coming back up.

Tatsumi smirked before he pushed his tounge directly into her causeing her to remove her mouth from him as he ran his tounge all around her insides. "T-Tatsumi more!" She screamed as she could feel something begin to well up inside her. He took this as a sign and went in deeper. "TATSUMI!" Sayo screamed as she came squirting her juice into Tatsumi's mouth letting him tatse the sweetness of it.

Sayo panted before getting off and getting on her knee's getting a confused look from Tatsumi who sat on the couch. "Pay back time." Sayo said before spreading Tatsumi's legs then taking her breast putting them on the side of Tatsumi's penis so it was between her breast. Tatsumi moaned loudly at how amazing it had fealt. It was extremelly soft yet also a firm feeling.

She then rapped her lips around the tip and began to bob her head up and down while also moveing her breast up and down getting Tatsumi to moan even louder. "Sayo this feels amazing!" He moaned out causing Sayo to smirk in her mind and to increase her speed. She contined to bob her head then tasting something salty on her tounge realizing that Tatsumi must have been close to coming. "Sayo I'm gonna cum soon!" He warned only making her go faster.

"I'M CUMMING!" Tatsumi screamed before coming direcly into her mouth his seed going down her throat letting her taste how salty his seed was. She pulled away when she couldn't hold anymore and let two long ropes spray onto her face. Sayo swalloed what was in her mouth before reaching up and using her hands got the rest on her face and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm you taste amazing Tatsumi-kun." She giggled earning a blush from Tatsumi. Sayo stood back up then got on top of Tatsumi rubbing her vagina against his penis. He moaned as he fealt her wetness rub onto him makig him more slick. "Now for the main course." She said getting up and stabbing Tatsumi into her which caused blood to come out from her.

"Sayo are you ok!?" Tatsumi asked worried upon seeing the blood. Sayo simply nodded before she began to move up then down making them both moan as she moved. Tatsumi thinking he should take the lead surprised Sayo by moving up and pressing her onto te couch. He smirked as he raised her legs showing how flexible she was by pressing her knee's against her shoulder's.

Sayo instanly bean moaning loudly once Tatsumi started to move in and out of her. He was going at a slow paste it still felt amazing for both of them. "Tatsumi faster." She moaned out. He instanly did wat she asked and begun to move faster inside of her making her moan louder. "I'm gonna cum." Sayo moaned

"Same here." Tatsumi warned as they smiled at each other. They both leaned into each other pressing there lips together before Tatsumi released inside of Sayo which caused her to release as well.

"I love you Tatsumi."

"So do I Sayo."

**End**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter pm me who you want to see next or if you want to see Tatsumi with two girls at once.**


	3. TatsumixLeone

**Hello everyone time for my next chapter of Live the Romance. At the moment my laptop is un-usable so I will try creating this chapter on my android so apologies for any mistakes its hard using my android.**

**TatsumixLeone**

"Tatsumi!" Screamed Leone running inside the room and jumping into the bed said person was laying on. Tatsumi was caught of guard from the women who would call herself his sister.

" What is it Leone I was sleeping." Tatsumi groaned out annoyed at the women. He sighed as he leaned up coming to eye contact with her.

" I'm bored let's do something fun and exciting!" Leone said wanting to do something. She suddenly paused when she saw that Tatsumi was shirtless. Upon seeing his chest she grew a smirk while licking her lips. " Oh I see you want to have that kind of fun eh Tatsumi." She said getting a weird look from Tatsumi.

" What are you talking about Leone?" He asked confused but slightly worried from the way she was looking at him. Said girl giggled lightly while staring at him.

" Well you obviously want to have sex I mean look at how your dressed. Perfect for doing it. Hmm I wonder if your wearing anything else." Leone said before reaching down and about to pull off Tatsumi's blanket. He quickly reacted grabbing his blanket and keeping it over him.

" Ok Leone cut it out I just want to sleep some more!"

" Then you can come sleep with me." With that said there was a light and suddenly Leone had her teigu activated. This caused Tatsumi to grow slightly worried as Leone grabbed him and removed his blanket showing he was only wearing underwear.

She then grabbed him placing him on her shoulder before running down the hall passing both Akame and Mein. " Was that Leone holding Tatsumi in his underwear?" Akame asked getting a shrug from Mein. " Oh well lets go eat." Akame said Mein following her to the kitchen.

" Ok seriously put me down Leone!" Tatsumi screamed at her angry that she mad him go down the hall wearing nothing but his underwear. What made it worse was that they passed TWO girls on the way there.

" As you wish." Leone said before throwing Tatsumi onto her bed and then jumping on her bed pinning Tatsumi under her.

"Damn it Leone get off of me!" Tatsumi screamed completely pissed of at her. He was getting really angry and annoyed really fast.

" What you gonna do if I don't hmm?" She asked smirking playfully at him. Tatsumi groaned as he tried pushing her off him. This proved to do nothing as she had her teigu activated increasing her strength.

" Ugh fine what is it you want me to do to get you off me." Tatsumi said trying to bargain with her. He instantly regretted his decision to give in once he saw the devious smirk she had on her face.

" Oh well since you insist I have been getting rather lonely in my room by myself." At this point she was running her fingers up and down Tatsumi's chest. " Maybe you can stay for right now and keep me company.I know something really fun we could do."

Tatsumi knew he was gonna regret asking this but knew no other way out. " And what would that be sis?" He asked. Without saying anything Leone reached over and pulled her shirt of exposing her large chest to Tatsumi who's face went bright red.

" Now then Tatsumi I believe we should begin your lesson in how to seduce female enemy's when you need info." Leone said licking her lips before to Tatsumi's surprise tie him to her bed post.

**xxxLemonxxx**

" Hey wait a second what do you think your doing sis!?" Tatsumi screamed extremely embarrassed at seeing a girl who he thought of as a sister tie him to her bed after taking of her shirt showing her chest.

" This here Tatsumi is training on how you please a women target to get information or a kill in now listen carefully." She began before shoving her breast into his face. " Women like to be touched by there lover on there boobs since it feels good, But since you aren't using you hands I want you to suck on my nipples. Oh ya I won't let you go until I am fully satisfied."

Tatsumi had no idea on what he should do. In one hand he those inappropriate stuff with his sister figure or he stays his face in her breast. It also wasn't helping the fact his good she smelled and how great her skin felt on his face. After a minute of thinking it over he sighed in his mind before opening his mouth and taking Leone's nipple into his mouth.

Leone instantly moaned at feeling Tatsumi lick her nipple with his tongue and role it with his teeth. " Good boy Tatsumiit already feels good." Leone moaned out. This caused Tatsumi to slight grow happy at pleasing a girl like Leone. She suddenly pulled away her breast stretching in his mouth before he let go her breast shaking from the force. " Ok time for your next lesson." She said before getting off him and began to remove her pants and panties.

"H-Hey what do you plan on doing!?" Asked a slightly worried Tatsumi his only answer being a giggle from Leone. Tatsumi tried to speak again but before he could Leone planted her lower lips against his mouth. This caused him to give out muffled pleas which went unheard by Leone. She only moaned from feeling the vibrations coming off from him. " Now then Tatsumi I want you to lick me." She commanded. Tatsumi sighed before doing what she asked and extending his tongue inside of her moving it around. " OH GOD YES THAT'S THE SPOT!" Leone screamed in pure bliss. Tatsumi was slightly surprised by how Leone reacted but grew more confident from it.

Be began to move his tongue everywhere around her tasting her juices that started to flow out from her. " She taste amazing its so sweet!" Tatsumi thought trying to get more of her juices in his mouth. Leone couldn't believe this was the first time Tatsumi was doing this. He was to good at it for this to be the first time.

"Tatsumi I'm going to come soon!" Leone screamed do it was unheard by Tatsumi who was about to have a big surprise. "TATSUMI!" Leone screamed out cumming into Tatsumi's waiting mouth. Leone pulled away panting from the ecstasy of her high. " Very good Tatsumi. Now time for you to get a small reward." Leone said before reaching for Tatsumi's underwear.

" Wait what do you plan on doing?" Tatsumi asked not seeing her reach for his underwear. When he did notice it was to late and Leone pulled his underwear down to his ankles showing his fully erected cock. Upon seeing it Leone licked her lips in excitement.

" Have you been holding out on me Tatsumi? Heh guess I have to punish you then." Leone said before getting on her hands and knees and taking the tip of Tatsumi's dick in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it. This caused Tatsumi to moan at the feeling of having his dick sucked by an extremely sexy women. Tatsumi looked down to see Leone staring at him with one of her eyes opened and couldn't help find it very sexy.

" Leone I'm gonna cum soon!" He warned her. Leone simply smirked before leaning up a bit and slamming Tatsumi's cock straight down her throat. That was all Tatsumi could handle and moaned out loud releasing his seed down Leone's throat. She pulled back slightly letting the semen splash on her tongue the first words coming to mind afterwards being thick salty and tasty.

Tatsumi laid on the bed panting from how exhausted he felt. It was tiring getting that much pleasure. "I believe its time we got to the main course." He heard Leone say which caused his eyes to shoot open. He suddenly felt his arms becoming free so he looked over to see Leone had removed theropes holding him down.

What happened next came as a shock to Leone. Tatsumi grabbed her shoulders and slammed his lips against hers. He forcefully pushed his tongue straight into her mouth moving everywhere he could tasting Leone's to the surprise she moaned enjoying it until snapping back to reality when she felt her arms tied to the post.

" Hey what do you think your doing!?" Leone questioned him only to see his smirk.

"Time for some payback sis." Tatsumi said while walking and getting above Leone his dick in front of her Leone could protest Tatsumi quickly slammed into her going all the way to get womb. Leone screamed from the pleasure shooting through her.

" YES HARDER!" She screamed loving the pleasure shooting threw her body. She writhed in the pleasure Tatsumi joining in with her before pulling back out and waiting. After a minute Leone was getting pissed really quick. " Hurry up Tatsumi I wanna feel it again!" She screamed to him.

Tatsumi simply smirked at her. He then said one word that made her start to wonder if Tatsumi really was pure hearted."Beg." He told her. Leone continued to stare at him wondering what to do before finally giving into the want she had.

" Please ram you big thick cock inside of me. Mess up my insides!" She begged. This really caused Leone to take a blow to take a blow to her pride but she would care later. Right now all that mattered was Tatsumi's cock.

"As you wish my sexy kitten." He said before ramming himself once again into Leone. This resulted her throwing her stomach into the air at feeling the ecstasy return. "Ill fuck you as hard as you want."

Tatsumi continuously picked out and then rammed back into her. This have Leone extreme pleasure and she was loving every bit of it. There fun went on for an hour before Tatsumi finally felt himself reach his limits and was about to burst. " Leone I'm going to cum." He warned his lover.

Her reply was to force her arms free ripping the ropes and breaking the post before she latched her arms over his shoulder pressing her chest against his. "Cum damn it cum in me and make we pregnant with your baby!" Leone screamed before Tatsumi thrust one more time releasing directly into her womb. "I love you Tatsumi." Leone said before falling asleep on top of said love.

"I love you to Leone."

**xxx4YearsLaterxxx**

Standing in front of the waterfall near the compound of night raid sat Tatsumi. He had grown over the past four years getting bigger, stronger, and make skillful. Skillful enough to hear the sound of foot steps running towards him. "DADDY!" Screamed a little girl.

" Ugh she just wanted to see you I guess one mother just isn't enough for Lilly here." Spoke Leone walking up to him. Tatsumi smiled as Lilly held onto his back giggling. He stood up Lilly still on his back giggling.

" Come on you to the boss will get mad if were gone to long."

End


End file.
